This invention relates to a baking oven having a flame tube which defines an inner chamber and which has a charging opening disposed in a vertical plane. The oven further has a door for opening and closing the charging opening. To the door there are attached rails which are guided laterally externally of the flame tube in such a manner that the door is displaceable in a horizontal plane with respect to the charging opening, together with a support arrangement attached to the inner side of the door and serving for supporting the food product to be baked.
A baking oven of the above-outlined type is disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,617,404. The door for closing the charging opening of the flame tube is arranged perpendicularly to the rails and is firmly affixed thereto. By virtue of the fact that in this known oven structure the door is disposed in a rigid, vertical orientation even after opening, a basting or turning of the food product is difficult and inconvenient, particularly in elevated (eye level), built-in kitchen ovens. This inconvenience and difficulty is caused by the fact that the vertically oriented, rigid open oven door is in the way when the above-noted operations are to be performed.